Gothic Love
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Adopted by "Happy Little Girl"
1. Two NewGoths?

Hoshiko: This is my story "Gothic Love!!" R&R

Gaara:You finaly desided to write this?

Hoshiko: Hey, Gaara of Funk! There's a cookie!!!

Gaara:.....Cookie? Did you say..."Cookie"? *looks for the cookie*

Hoshiko: *sweat drops* Disclaimer please...

Sakura: HoshikoFist does NOT own Naruto, or the songs they may be used in this fanfic!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~Rare New Students~*~

Sakura and her best friend, Hinata, were walking down the school hallways of Kohona High. Her waist length sakura colored hair with blood red and black highlights flowing and shinning in the light. You're probably thinking she's a girly girl, because of her pink hair right? Well you're dead wrong, this chick, is no girly girl, she is Gothic! And her best friend Hinata, is also gothic. The only two gothics in the entire high school! Hinata has midnight-blue mid-thigh length hair with purple and black highlights.

Sakura and Hinata live together in a black mansion by Kohona Park by theirselves. They hated their family's and since they are both rich no matter what, they moved out and bought themselves..well, the black mansion. Even though they are rich, they sure don't act like it, they even hate everyone that is rich but eachother. These two chicks are really weird.

Sakura is wearing a pair of black baggy jeans with three connection chains, a blood red t-shirt with a silver skull on the side. She wore a black baggy hoodie with a silver skull on the back. She wore a pair of black and white Tony-Hawk shoes that had hawks rising from the top and the front is black **{A/N I have the same exact shoes!!}**.

Hinata wore a dark purple and black and white plade skirt with three small black chains hanging fomr the waist. She wore a black tank top with a black leather jacket over, a pair of knee-high black, purple, and white plade lace up boots.

Sakura sighed as she put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"So, what do you think they'll be like?" Hinata asker her best friend about the two new students coming to their school.

"Probably some more rich prepy kids..." Sakura shook her head as she thought of all the preps, jocks, and all the others like them.

"Yeah, only rich kids can afford this school....It has to be preppy kids," Hinata sighed as her and Sakura walked into their homeroom class.

Sakura nodded at their teacher, Kakashi, as he smiled at her politley. For some reason, Kakashi has always liked Sakura, she doesn't know why, he just has.

Sakura walked to her seat in the back corner next to the window. Hinata took the seat infront of her. Sakura placed her head in her hand, that was proped up on her desk, and looked out the window. She heard the door slamm open, but didn't bother to look at who was there. Hinata did though, she stared at them in shock. All akura heard was all the people in the room gasp. Sakura thought that they were just some more pretty people, oh boy was she wrong. Standing in the front of the room were two gothic hotties! One had blood-red hair with black highlights thick eye-liner on both of his beautiful jade eyes **{A/N Fangirl moment!}**. He had a kanji of love on his forhead over his left eye. His pale skin made him look even hotter. He wore a blood-red shirt, a pair of black baggy pants, a black baggy hoodie with the saying "I don't bite, i kill.." on the front. He wore a pair of black and white skater-shoes that had a silver skull on the side, Can't forget his three connecting chains on his pants. The other had dark brown hair with mid-night blue highlights and black bangs. Doggy eyes and fangs. He wore black skinny-jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black hoodie. His black and white shoes almost matched the red-headed ones.

Sakura still didn't look at who came in, instead she just slamed her head into her desk, her tri-colored hair spread around it.

"This must be Gaara and Kiba," She heard Kakashi speak to the new students.

"Where should we sit?" the brown called Kiba asked, not really caring.

"There are two seats in the back there," Kakashi pointed to the seats next to Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata nuged Sakura to look up, she just groaned and slapped her hand away. Hinata only giggled and nuged her again. They kept doing this for a few more seconds until Sakura finaly looked up.

"What?" Her beautiful jade eyes sparkeling, but still help the look of boredom.

"One of the new guys is sitting next to you, you should look at him," Hinata motioned her thumb over to the red-head next to Sakura.

Sakura grummbled and whatever and rolled her eyes, looking at the boy next to her. He was looking at her aswell. Sakura's eyes got wide as she saw the most beautiful and dark goth guy she had ever laid her eyes on. She didn't relized that he was scanning her every feature, then locked his eyes on hers. They stayed that way for a while until Hinata waved a hand infront of Sakura's face.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura! Come in Sakura!" Hinata yelled at her friend.

Sakura snapped out of it, shaking her head. "What?!"

"You were in a daze....I just had to get you out! Thats what friends do!" Hinata grinned wolfishly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Can't a girl be happy, even when she is a goth?" Hinata's grin never seised.

"This is the most retarded town!" Sakura groaned again and slammed her head into the desk again.

She heard a low chuckel from beside her and raised an eye brow at Gaara.

"You're amusing, so what?" he had a low and husky voice, she loved it.

**Whoa! You love his voice?**

_Oh shut up!_

**Wow....you just met the guy and you love him....But I can't blame you, he is hot!**

_How can you blame me? You are me!_

**Good point, i'll be quiet now...**

Sakura heard Hinata growl lowly under her breath and that ment only one thing.

"Here come the preps..." Sakura said with out even having to look up.

"Shut it Pinkey!" A girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes spatt at Sakura.

Sakura's head shot up, she sent a death glare at Ino, making her take a step back.

"What did you call me, Pig?!" Sakura yelled out.

"I called you 'Pinkey'!" Ino shouted back "P.I.N.K.E.Y, Pinkey!"

"May I remind you what happened the last time you called me that?" Sakura stode up and ripped off the sleeve of Ino's probably over a hundred dollar shirt, revealing a huge bruise yellowing on her arm.

Ino growled girly. Gaara's eyes widdened alil as he looked at the mark. Kiba whisteled lowly at it in awe. All Sakura did was smirk.

"I have probably three people here to back me up now..and two of them are guys...You honestly wanna go there?" Sakura asked, her smirk still on her face.

Ino just stuck her nose in the air and walked off, trying to hide the bruise with make-up.

"Nice beauty mark.." Kiba grinned at Sakura. Sakura just looked at him, then a soft smile spread across her face.

"Thanks, you would've backed me up right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Can't you go a day with out trying to pick a fight Saku?" Hinata asked, giggeling.

"No," sakura answered plainly with a grin and sat back down.

Gaara smirked at her and thought, _Maybe this place woun't be such a pain after all_.

Sakura looked over at him and glared.

"What are you smirking at, Panda?" Sakura glared.

Gaara stopped smirking at glared back.

Hinata just giggled and Kiba shook his head, they had thought the same thing Gaara did. They even knew that Gaara liked Sakura all ready, but of course, Sakura didn't know.

Sakura and Gaara just kept glaing at each other until the bell rang, and they seised and walked out the door. They all had the same classes, except Hinata and Kiba didn't have third period with Gaara and Sakura. They had the same class together though. The four walked into their second period class, and sat in the same spot like last period. The teacher, Ituka, alowed every one to do as they wished for the sake of the two new hot gothic boys.

_I sure hope that this won't turn out bad...._ Gaara smirked at Sakura who was looking out the window, eyes sparkeling. She looked over at him, not glaring this time...What was she thinking?

...............To Be Continued!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoshiko: Yay! First chappy! Did you like it?!

Gaara: I love how you made me...It explains me so much. But i could've gone with out the panda name.

Sakura: Awwwww My Panda-kun doesn't like his nickname?

Gaara: Sakura...I only like it when you call me that....But when Hoshi does...it's just weird.

Hoshiko: Oh go get a cookie and nibble on it until next time!

Gaara: Fine, i'll take Sakkura with me *Drags Sakura off to the kitchen*.

Hoshiko: *Shakes head* R&R Please!!!


	2. Lunch Annoyince and A Big Night Ahead

Hoshiko: Yay, second chappy at last!

Gaara: You sure do take your time in writing these....

Hoshiko: Oh shut up, Panda-kun!

Sakura: Will you two ever stop fighting?

Gaara: I told you a thousand times not to call me, Panda-kun!

Hoshiko: And I told you no!

Sakura: I'll take that as a 'no' *sighs, giggling* HoshikoFist does NOT own Naruto or the songs that may be used!

Hoshiko: I'll call you what ever I want!

Gaara: No you won't!

Sakura: WILL YOU TWO STOP!!?? Enjoy the story!!

Both: *Hides form Sakura in fear*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gothic Love~2

~*~Lunch Annoyince.~*~

Sakura sighed as she walked in the huge lunch room. Booths along the walls, round tables in the center. Two very long lines to get lunch. Sakura hated their school food, it was always that healthy crap. Hello? They're teenagers, not fat people. Sakura looked over at a fat kid with light brown hair. Well not all of them at least.

Sakura and Hinata sat at their normal spot in the back corner, Sakura sat in one booth, Hinata in the other. The booths were a maroon color, and the tables a green granit. So Sakura couldn't slam her head into the table in the lunch room, probabbly get head-trama. Even though Hinata already thinks she does have it, she won't let her.

"I'm so bored...." Sakura whinned and layed her head on the table, her right cheek pressed against the cold surface.

"Oh stop your whining," Hinata through a Fun-yun at Sakura, hitting her head.

"Hey! Don't waist perfectly good food!" Sakura took the chip and shoved it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing it.

Hinata giggled when the guys walked up.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Kiba was the one that asked, Gaara had his emotionless face on.

"Where else were you planning to sit?" Sakura mummbled and looked at the wall "Sure, go ahead."

Kiba thanked her and took the spot next to Hinata, which ment Gaara had to sit next to the Pink haired goth beauty.

Sakura sniffed the air and growled. She smelled an over layer of fruity perfume.

"Ino...." she growled, and sure enough Ino and her 'posse' walked over to their booth.

"Well, well, well," Ino smirked "What do we have here?"

"Well I don't know what you have, but what I have is actual humor, looks, no fake parts, and great friends!" Sakura chirped and went back to her emotioinless self.

Kiba and Gaara chuckled, Hinata giggled.

"You honestly want me to start something here?" Sakura glared daggers at Ino.

"Sure...Go right ahead," Ino smiled evilishly.

"Let's see," Sakura tapped her finger to her chin "There are four of us, and seven of you..Now that doesn't seem fair...Right guys?"

"No, no, not at all....." Hinata shook her head with a look of pity in her eyes "For them." That look of pity turned into an evil one.

"Hn," Gaara smirked, while Kiba smiled evily.

They all got out of their booth and stood infront of Ino and her little gang.

"Now lets see, I think it should just be me and you..." Sakura circled Ino, sending chills down her spine. This wasn't going how she would've wanted it. "Let's go into the garden."

Sakura walked out the huge back double doors, her friends not far behind, and into the bright light, she took the path to the garden, and growled in disgust.

Sakura turned and saw Ino, her hands on her hips.

"Now, lets make the rules..." Sakura took a step forward "No weapons...That's it.."

Sakura took out her switch blade, made all the blades come out then slapp back in place in two seconds. Kiba whistled in awe and Gaara just smirked. Sakura handed her switch blade to Gaara, and her stud belt to Hinata. Sakura had always used her stud belt to choke people.

"What? No guns?" Ino spat out.

"No...it broke on me yesterday, and shot some guy with Raven hair and onyx eyes," Sakura smirked, knowing who it hit in the leg.

"Sasuke-kun?!!?" Ino squeled, her eyes becoming huge.

"Wow, whadda know, She really is a pig!" Sakura laughed, Hinata laughed with her and the guys just chuckled.

"You're gonna pay for this, Pinkey!" Ino screamed and ran off.

"Awww, don't be a coward! Come back and fight!" Sakura yelled and her and laughed, taking her belt and setting it on her waist, her switch blade in her pocket.

"Did you really shoot Sasuke?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No...I wish," Sakura snorted and walked to her fourth period class.

"Who's Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"A boy that goes to our school." Sakura began "He has raven hair, shapped like a ducks butt, and onxy eyes filled with the lust for sex.." Sakura and Hinata growled, and rolled their eyes.

"Let me guess...." Gaara began "He's the school playboy?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Hinata chimbed "He's always after Sakura for some reason..."

"He use to be my child-hood friends, until I started acting and dressing diffrent." Sakura rolled her eyes again "He needs to stop trying to turn me into something i don't wanna be anymore!"

Gaara felt a pain in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. He wanted it to go away so badly, he just doesn't know how. He looked at the back of Sakura's hair, trailing her black and blood-red highlights that fit her so well.

_She's the goddess of the darkness..._Gaara smiled alil. Kiba noticed this and smiled. he ignored it and decided to bug him about it when they got home that day. Kiba threw his arm around Hinata's shoulder and slumped.

"Ahh, what are you girls doing tonight?" Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Nothing...but we wanna go to this new goth club, what is it Sakura?" Hinata had a frustared look on her face.

"Vampire Corner..." Sakura's face light up at the mention of it's name "Oh man I so wanna go there!"

"We never have people to go with, the bouncer only lets couples in..." Hinata pouted.

"We can take you," Kiba suggested.

"Really?!?" The girls asked together, in excitment.

'That would be soo awesome! But..." Sakura stopped "None of us are couples..."

"So? We just act like it for one night," Gaara sighed out "The bouncer will never know."

Sakura's eyes widdened and threw her arms around Gaara's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you! thank you! thank you!" Sakura squealed.

"You two are them best!" Hinata had hugged Kiba.

The boys had slight blushes on their faces and tried to hide it.

_This is gonna be fun...._The boys thought to themselves as they watched the girls talk to eachother about the night and how much fun they were gonna have.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoshiko: Whatcha think!? I was gonna make Sakura beat Ino's ass but my rents are home and they watch me type my stories....

Gaara: Bitches....

Hoshiko: Tell me about it...

Sakura: If they are watching you type....then they just saw you call them bitches...

Hoshiko: Gaara calle them that!!!! *Hides*

Gaara: I did not!

Sakura: Reveiw please! Will update soon!


End file.
